Bad Day
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Memang payah kalau ayah yang kurang sabaran malah disuruh menjaga putra kembarnya yang luar biasa hiperaktif, bikin darah tinggi saja./"Ku bilang apa, dua saja cukup. Tapi kau malah ingin 12 anak laki-laki."/Sekuel dari Complete Me. KibaIno. Don't like don't read!


**Bad Day**

(Sekuel dari _Complete Me)_

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

Telfon pagi itu bukan jenis pemberi tahuan yang bagus. Hari Minggu yang seharusnya menyenangkan untuk bersantai di rumah malah jadi sesuatu yang membebani. Yeah, kabar nenek kesayangan yang sakit di Hokaido jelas harus dijenguk.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana. Kita ajak Yuta dan Yuto juga." Kiba berusaha mencari pemecahan terbaik, sebab Ino tetap bersikukuh pergi sendirian.

"Kau di rumah saja. Jaga Yuta dan Yuto." Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tokyo dan Hokaido itu jauh Kiba. Si kembar bakal kelelahan, sementara besok mereka harus kembali sekolah."

Kiba mendengus, kopinya yang masih mengepulkan aroma harum tak lagi membuatnya berminat. Selain khawatir dengan istrinya yang akan pergi sendirian, ia juga merasa tak mampu menjaga putra kembarnya yang baru berusia 3 tahun itu. Mereka terlalu aktif, dan tingkahnya kadang bikin repot. Belum lagi nanti kalau mereka rewel, ia tak yakin bisa menenangkan.

"Cuma sehari saja, Sayang." Ino memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu ke pipi suaminya. Kemudian mengerling dua putranya yang sibuk bermain lego. "Aku yakin mereka pasti gampang diatur kok."

Kiba sanksi. Dan semua kata-kata seolah lolos dari benaknya. Ini beban berat yang lebih parah daripada lembur di rumah sakit sampai 3 shift. Ya Tuhan, Ino bilang mudah karena dia punya keahlian khusus merawat anak, lah ia? Pasti sudah ingin menendang pintu kalau mereka rewel.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu. Jangan lupa memandikan mereka ya, dan kau kan sudah mahir membuat makanan balita, jadi aku tak perlu mengajari ulang kan?" Dia tersenyum sekilas sebelum masuk kamar.

Uhm, sepertinya hari ini bakal jadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

.

.

Kiba tengah menyuapi si kembar yang lari kesana kemari di ruang tamu ketika Hana mendadak datang bersama pasukan kecilnya. Astaga, bikin darah tambah mendidih. "Ya Tuhan, ngapain kau kemari?"

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu sih?" Wanita itu menutup pintu setelah dua putranya masuk, dan duduk di sofa. "Aku kan cuma berniat membantumu menjaga putramu. Lagipula Ino tadi juga mengirim pesan padaku, minta tolong untuk menjaga mereka."

Pria itu mendesah. Mengejar Yuto, dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Namun tangis Yuta membuat telinga mereka seolah tuli. "Astaga, kenapa sih?"

Tampak Akira yang memasang ekspresi tak bersalah merebut mobil mainan yang dipegang Yuta.

"Astaga, sialan. Kau kan sudah besar, jangan main rebut begitu dong." Rasanya ingin memukul kepala keponakannya itu. "Hana, bawa saja anakmu pulang lagi. Aku sudah pusing mengurus mereka, dan anakmu malah bikin masalah."

"Akira Sayang, kembalikan!" Hana berucap lembut, mendekati putranya yang langsung berlari ke halaman belakang.

Sumpah, Kiba ingin menggebrak pintu saat itu juga. Ia meletakkan mangkuk yang dibawanya ke atas meja, mendekati Yuta dan menggendongnya. "Cup Sayang. Nanti Papa belikan mobil-mobilan yang lebih bagus lagi, Yuta mau apa? Mobil _ambulance_? Mobil truk? Atau mobil polisi?" Bocah digendongannya mengusap matanya, tangisnya sedikit mereda.

"Paman, aku boleh menyuapinya kan?" Hiro yang sejak tadi duduk di dekat Hana sepertinya tidak tega melihat Yuto yang berusaha menyuapkan makanan ke mulut tapi malah belepotan ke pipinya.

Kiba menahan senyum ketika Hiro menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Yuto. Bocah 8 tahun itu cekikikan setelahnya. Yeah, Hiro masih lebih baik ketimbang putra pertama Hana yang nakalnya minta ampun itu. "Kalau kau memang ingin membantu, lebih baik bawa pulang Akira. Hiro biar disini saja."

Hana memijit kepalanya. "_Sorry _soal itu. Yeah, Akira memang agak nakal." Dia tersenyum bersalah. "Aku nggak lama kok, cuma beberapa jam disini. Jam 10 nanti aku mau mengajak mereka ke rumah ibu. Ibu katanya kangen Hiro."

Akira agak nakal? Yang benar saja. Anak itu rajanya anak nakal, Kiba membantin. "Pantas sih, Hiro anak yang baik." Setelah Yuta benar-benar diam, ia duduk di dekat Hana. "Hiro, sini magkuknya. Biar paman saja yang menyuapi mereka."

Hiro agak kecewa sebenarnya, karena ia cukup menikmati acara menyuapi sepupu kecilnya yang imut itu.

"Terima kasih ya." Kiba bergumam ketika menerima uluran mangkuk, dan mulai menyuapi Yuta. Tidak peduli lagi apa yang mungkin dilakukan Akira di halaman belakang sana.

.

.

Suntuk di rumah, Hana juga sudah membawa anak-anaknya pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Sementara Yuta dan Yuto tidak berhenti mengobrak-abrik peralatan rumah. Bahkan pot yang berisi bunga kesayangan Ino pun jatuh berserakan di halaman, entah bagaimana bisa begitu dan ia tak mau repot-repot membersihkannya. Terlalu lelah, terlalu kesal dan terlalu bingung. Maka Kiba membawa mereka ke taman bermain. Barangkali saja dua jagoan kembarnya itu bisa menikmati permainan sementara ia akan menunggu sembari sedikit bersantai.

Setelah memarkir mobil dan mengeluarkan bocah-bocah itu, Kiba langsung dibuat kualahan karena Yuta maupun Yuto segera melesat ke puluhan permainan yang ada disana. Mana ramai sekali lagi, kalau sampai salah satu dari mereka hilang atau terinjak orang, Ino bisa marah nanti.

"Hei hati-hati. Jangan jauh-jauh kalau main." Alih-alih mendengarkan, si kembar malah menaiki seluncuran dan meluncur tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Justru Kiba yang was-was jika mereka jatuh mendarat ke paving yang keras. "Pelan-pelan, Nak." Ya Tuhan, belum juga 24 jam ia menjaga putra-putranya, rasanya sudah seperti puluhan tahun. Kepalanya pening, dan jengkel tak berkesudahan. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Ino yang bahkan mengurus mereka setiap hari, sementara ia pergi bekerja.

"Papa." Yuto berteriak dari atas seluncuran, melambaikan tangan dan tertawa tanpa rasa takut.

Kiba panik, ia bahkan nyaris memanjat tangga seluncuran. "Yuto, turun. Hei hati-hati." Setengah lengah ia tak memperhatikan Yuta yang kini sudah berpindah ke ayunan, mengayunkan permainan itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Disini kesabarannya benar-benar diuji. Mana ditempat itu dipenuhi para ibu-ibu juga, tak ia dapati satu pun ayah yang menemani anaknya bermain. Oh sialan, cukup sampai disini saja ujiannya Tuhan.

"Kenapa sendirian? Ino mana?" Suara familiar menyapanya dari balik bahu.

Kiba buru-buru menoleh, dan mendapati teman lamanya berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Eh? Ini keberuntungan atau malah kebuntungan sih?

.

.

"Ino ke rumah neneknya, neneknya sakit." Kiba menghela napas lega ketika Shikadai yang berumur 5 tahun berusaha menjaga dua jagoan kembarnya. Kali ini ia dan Shikamaru duduk di salah satu bangku, sembari mengawasi anak masing-masing.

"Begitu rupanya." Pria Nara itu mengangguk. "Yeah, mengurus bocah kembar seusia mereka memang bukan tugas mudah." Untungnya ia cuma punya satu putra, penurut pula.

"Oh tentu saja _Man_. Mereka aktif sekali, bikin mulut lelah koar-koar menyuruh berhenti. Mana punggung sakit juga gendong kesana kemari. Sumpah Ino benar-benar luar biasa bisa menangani mereka." Ia tersenyum, haruskah ia menelfon istrinya usai ini? Mungkin sekedar menanyakan bagaimana kabar neneknya atau menunjukkan rekaman video putra mereka yang tengah bermain. Belum sempat senyumnya pudar, ia melihat seorang anak menyuapi Yuta permen cokelat . Eh? "Hei, Nak. Dia belum waktunya makan permen seperti itu, bisa tertelan nanti."

Shikamaru mendengus ketika menyaksikan kawannya berlari pelan ke arah putranya. Ia setengah menahan tawa, sebab dulu sewaktu masih menempuh pendidikan yang sama, Kiba nyaris tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi paniknya.

"Keluarkan permennya Yuta. Nanti bisa tertelan." Tangannya memegangi bocah kecil itu yang meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Nggak mau Pa. Nggak mau." Dan yeah, dia tertawa karena berhasil lolos dari cengkeraman Kiba.

"Astaga, hei." Bingung harus bagaimana, Kiba malah berdiri linglung diantara anak-anak yang berlari disekitarnya. Sejenak ia mengerling arloji, mendapati pukul 4 disana. Kalau diajak pulang sekarang mereka jelas tidak mau, tapi disini sebentar saja sudah bikin Kiba frustasi.

Suara 'buk' cukup nyaring membuatnya buru-buru menoleh. Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi.

"Huwaa... papa." Yuto jatuh dari seluncuran, terguling di paving dalam keadaan meringkuk kesakitan.

"Ya Tuhan." Tak menghiraukan lagi Yuta yang entah lari kemana, Kiba berjongkok untuk membangunkan putra bungsunya. "Cup, cup Sayang. Tidak apa-apa." Sialan, itu bukan luka tidak apa-apa, goresan luka dari lututnya mngalirkan darah, sementara dahinya lebam. "Tenang, papa akan mengobatinya. Tidak apa-apa." Tapi namanya juga bocah, mana mau berhenti ketika sakit di beberapa anggota tubuhnya masih terasa pekat.

Kiba menggendong Yuto, dan mencari Yuta untuk membawanya pulang. Rasanya taman bermain pun bukan tempat yang aman untuk anak-anaknya yang hiperaktif.

"Yuta nggak mau pulang. Yuta nggak mau pulang Pa." Si sulung meronta ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik Kiba menuju mobil mereka.

"Adikmu sakit. Lihat, ada darah yang mengalir di lututnya. Kita harus membawanya pulang untuk diobati." Sumpah, ia mati-matian menahan marah karena tingkah krucil-krucil sialan ini. Ia pasti sudah meninggalkan mereka kalau saja si kembar merepotkan ini bukan anaknya.

"Yuta nggak mau... uhuk, uhuk."

"Eh?" Kiba makin panik, permen yang berada di mulut Yuta pasti tertelan. Oh Tuhan, cukup! "Papa kan sudah bilang, jangan makan permen itu, bisa tertelan." Dan ketimbang minta maaf, Yuta malah menangis kesakitan. Bisa dibayangkan keadaannya ketika seorang ayah tidak sabaran tengah dihadapkan pada putra kembarnya yang sama-sama menangis kesakitan.

Dan, sialan. Shikamaru malah tertawa di bangku yang tadi. Sementara beberapa pasang mata mulai menatapnya penuh simpati, meski sebagiannya malah menahan tawa. Ah, dikira ini pertunjukan komedi apa?

.

.

Ino mendesah pelan. Sejak tadi Kiba tidak bisa dihubungi. Sepertinya ponselnya mati, atau sengaja dimatikan? Ah, ia jadi tidak tenang. Penasaran bagaimana kabar si kembar. Apa Kiba memberi makan cukup? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Dan meskipun taksi yang ia naiki melaju cukup cepat, baginya rasanya tetap seperti menaiki kura-kura.

Ketika sampai di rumah, ia terkejut melihat halaman yang berantakan dan beberapa pot bunga kesayangannya pecah berantakan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pintu tak terkunci, padahal ini sudah nyaris tengah malam, dan ia langsung disuguhi keadaan rumah yang berantakan parah. Taplak meja, vas bunga, kertas, tisu, lego, mobil mainan berantakan di lantai. Ya Tuhan, apa coba yang dilakukan Kiba di rumah sampai membiarkan rumah sebegini kotor? Ternyata bukan hanya ruang tamu yang mirip kapal pecah. Ruang keluarga, dapur, ruang makan tidak kalah parah keadaannya.

Jujur Ino lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dalam sehari, ia ingin istirahat bukan disuguhi dengan acara bersih-bersih seperti ini. Ia setengah kesal ketika memasuki kamar, namun melihat bagaimana posisi tidur tiga pria yang begitu dicintainya membuat hatinya langsung meleleh. Astaga, lucu sekali mereka. Yuto telentang di dada Kiba, sementara Yuta tengkurap di paha sang ayah. Lalu, wajah lelah pria itu benar-benar gemas, minta dicium.

Eh, kaki Yuto kenapa? Dahinya juga? Apa yang terjadi?

Ino berusaha mengecek luka di lutut si bungsu ketika Kiba mulai menyipitkan mata, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu, sebelum benar-benar sadar akan kehadiran istrinya.

"Ini kenapa?"

Dengan pelan pria itu memindahkan Yuto dari dadanya ke atas ranjang yang empuk. Setelah ia berhasil duduk, ia memindahkan tubuh Yuta dan menidurkannya di sebelah Yuto.

"Kiba, lutut Yuto kenapa?" Merasa tidak dihiraukan membuatnya kesal.

"Jatuh dari seluncuran." Kiba berdiri di hadapan istrinya dengan rambut acak-acakan, sudah mirip mahasiswa semester 8 yang stres karena skripsi.

"Seluncuran? Kau mengajak mereka ke taman bermain?" Lawan bicaranya mengangguk pelan. "Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan bawa mereka ke sana. Mereka itu banyak tingkah, wahana disana terlalu berbahaya untuk bocah 3 tahun. Harusnya kau tahu itu. Belum lagi di taman bermain itu ramai, bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka hilang, diculik orang dan dibunuh."

Pria itu mendengus. Lebay ah. "Untungnya kan tidak. Lihat, mereka masih ada bersamaku. Lagipula mana ada yang mau membawa bocah-bocah pembuat onar seperti mereka? Yang ada si penculik itu bakal ketahuan sebelum berhasil menculik."

Ino berkacak pinggang. Menengadahkan kepala dan menatap tepat ke iris coklat suaminya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku. Lagipula kenapa tidak mengangkat telfonku sih?"

Ya benar, ia tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya Ino. "Ponselku dibanting Yuta sampai pecah berantakan di lantai, belum sempat membereskan." Ia medesah pelan. "Aku lelah, Sayang. Dan kau bahkan tidak bersimpati padaku." Tangan besarnya mengusap wajah. Ingin rasanya merebahkan diri dan tidur sampai pagi tanpa gangguan.

Mendadak Ino ingin tertawa, namun yang terealisasikan hanya senyum tertahan. "Bermain bersama mereka menyenangkan kok."

"Apanya? Mereka seperti monster-monster kecil yang liar." Tidak heran kenapa ibunya dulu suka sekali memarahinya, ia sendiri juga banyak tingkah. "Dan aku heran, bagaimana kau tetap mempertahankan rumah tetap bersih dan rapi tiap kali aku pulang kerja. Kau benar-benar istri yang luar biasa."

Gemas sekali melihat ekspresi pria itu yang lelah parah. Apa sih yang mungkin dilakukan putra-putra kecil mereka, sampai membuat sang ayah sebegitu tak bertenaga. "Ku bilang apa, dua saja cukup. Tapi kau malah ingin 12 anak laki-laki." Ino menahan senyum. "12 mah udah mirip pemain bola beserta anggota cadangannya."

Kiba tak bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi aneh istrinya. "Habisnya bikinnya enak sih. Cuma merawatnya saja yang susah."

"Astaga. Kenapa sih isi otakmu itu mesum sekali?"

Dengan senyum lebar yang seolah melunturkan lelahnya, Kiba merangkul pundak Ino. "Yeah, siapa yang nggak berpikiran mesum kalau punya istri secantik dan seseksi dirimu. Wajar kan?"

"Ya Tuhan, Kiba."

"Jadi pengen nih." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan iris mata yang mulai menggelap.

Ino mengumpat dalam hati, oh biarkan ia istirahat malam ini. Rasanya lelah sekali, tulang-tulangnya seolah bakal remuk, dan tidak mungkin ia bisa melayani Kiba dengan baik dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Rasanya terlambat untuk menolak ketika wajah Kiba mulai menunduk dan menciumnya. Kalau sudah begini, pria itu tidak akan berhenti sampai kepuasannya terpenuhi.

**end**

**~Lin**

**09 November 2019**


End file.
